The Falling
by Zhaneel
Summary: The Falling is a songfic cross over. It is the first battle between the conclave and the transgenics. Not to mention the people are having a rude awakening that Manticore did more then just human-animal-gene 'cocktails.'


Music is a huge part of my writing. When I listen to songs, I get ideas and they don't go away until I post them online. Or publish them, or do something. I don't own Dark Angel anything, and I don't own anything related to Evanescence... Except their CD ( I hope you like this, I have a story that goes with the entire Fallen CD but I want to test this first. I hope you enjoy it. The setting is the first attack on the conclave and the first battle between transgenics and the conclave that takes place in the streets of Seattle.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Max shouted over her shoulder. It was raining, lightning flashed across the top of the city buildings. Max looked around her; this is what it had come to. Their entire purpose, their entire reason for being created in a lab. They had always been told they were meant to protect the country, but the whole world? That had never been mentioned. There were two hundred transgenics around her, each in a line; half on the city rooftops, the other were poised and ready in the car garage. Max walked to the edge of the rooftop and looked down at the flickering police car lights. Tanks, cruisers, and dozens of city officers who had pledged to keep peace in Seattle looked like frightened mice. Max flexed her fingers and called out over the thunder, "Last chance! Everyone back down now or your going to loose a lot of lives."  
  
Over the months, Max's abilities had enhanced to something unnatural. She could hear heartbeats, footsteps, muttered words, and breaths. Everything. Her sight had enhanced and recently she realized that her reaction time to certain incidents were practically instant. Max had become faster, stronger, and better in every aspect. Her mind had begun to work as Brains once had. Calculating probability and chance and coming out with almost perfect answers and predictions for any situation. There was no answer from below; Max gave one last defying glare at those who would regret not heeding her warning. Inside, Logan was broadcasting an Eyes Only hack, warning the people of Seattle to stay indoors if they valued their lives. He was revealing the conclave, Manticore, everything.  
  
Max disappeared from the sight of those below. She took a long running jump off of the roof of the six-story car garage.  
  
Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drive me Into madness I know I can stop the pain If I will it all away  
  
The people, press, and officers below gasped as her dark figure fell through the air. She was a goner, why would she leap from a building only to land onto nothing but concrete? Just then a strange roar erupted from the car garage. A mix of cheers and something else.  
  
Clementae heard one of the military officials cursing, "Fuck. How did they get here?! Get the captain on the phone, when was that base last checked?!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Clementae shouted over the crowd. He came closer to the military soldier.  
  
"Sir get back where you were."  
  
"If my men are in danger, I need to know about it. Was something else made other then these transgenics that the people don't know about?"  
  
The Sergeant met eyes with Clementae. He lowered his voice, "If it's what I think it is... The answer is yes."  
  
Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)  
  
The beating of wings could be heard, the roaring again. "Oh God." Clementae whispered. Something the size of an elephant swooped out from the garage. Two hind legs, built with only muscle flexed and glistened with rain. Wings stretched outward to the sky, thin membranes showed drops of rain falling on the tops of the wings. A large beak screeched defiantly, a crest of feathers rose on the top of the beasts' head, piercing yellow eyes gleamed pupilis at the cars below.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know That there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be Blinded by tears I can stop the pain If I will it all away  
  
Cameras began snapping photos, news casters shouted at their cameramen to get the footage. Clementae rushed to call back his officers. Max disappeared between the wings of the thing. Two, three, four more leapt from the car garage. With them, two more transgenics dropped from the rooftop only to land just between the wings and behind the neck. The creatures screamed and shook their wooly necks. Rain splashed and dripped from the feathers. The two rider less birds swooped over the perimeter gate, yanking it apart and tossing the remnants into the crowd. Tanks adjusted their range, attempting to hit the flying creatures. Men were lifted from the ground and tossed back at the firing tanks. Police cruisers were landed on, crumpled and ripped apart like tin foil. The attack was swift and effective. Police officers fired their guns at the feet of the creatures, but to no avail. Manticore had made the strange birds scales over three inches thick. Nothing was meant to penetrate the animal's flesh.  
  
Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)  
  
"What the hell are these things?" Clementae muttered.  
  
The military officer answered him just as quietly, "They came before Manticore. Their project name was Cockatrice. The combination of reptile and falcon DNA, their invincible to gunfire and explosions. They were controlled with shock collars but obviously our furry friends had them removed."  
  
Just then a line of transgenics began to march from the bottom floor of the car garage. Their eyes glowed in the dim midnight rain. The strange birds beaks quickly snuffed out the few military men that remained fighting. Wails from the dying and injured could be heard. Everything had happened in a matter of seconds. One of the birds hopped from car to cruiser. It lowered its gaze and met eyes with the terrified Clementae. He froze, rain creating wet trails down his cheekbones. He felt a shudder as something deep and red dripped from the tip of the beak. Another bird swooped to the other side of Clementae and lifted its large, bulging head to meet the other bird. They began to hiss to one another, Clementae picked up a string of words,  
  
"Not that one. She says not that one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Not that one."  
  
The first bird swung its head around, blinked once more, screeched and lifted from the car. The second bird followed.  
  
Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear She beckons me Shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
Finally the crowd parted, a cameraman attempted to come foreword and take footage of one of the transgenics. The young woman he came towards grabbed the camera and smashed it to the ground, snarled, and returned to her line. Soon all that could be heard was the crackling of burning wreckage, the rain pattering on the asphalt, and the deafening footsteps of the transgenics.  
  
Just then a voice reached Clementaes ears, Max's voice. She jumped down from the bird she had been riding on. A young man, who the detective recognized as being the man who had been grazed by a bullet back at Jam Pony, and a strange lizard man who nobody could forget, followed her.  
  
They each landed on the roof of a car. The transgenics stopped their march, eyes peering and waiting for command.  
  
Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)  
  
"They'll be wearing red with snakes on their hoods! Do not show them mercy! They do not feel pain so when you attack, aim to break their necks! Do what you must! They're as strong as we are! We're not only fighting for our survival but for our right to live!"  
  
Max leapt down from the car and brushed past Clementae. Mole and Alec followed behind. A roar of cheering erupted from the transgenics. The crowd watched in fear as dozens began to leap onto the city walls and vanished into the shadows of rooftops and abandoned buildings. They marched, on together to the center of the sector. Which happened to be just across from a courthouse.  
  
Later, after the first battle, if you asked anyone what it was like they would tell you it was indescribable. This was the night that marked the beginning of the end for either the transgenics or the conclave. This night marked the beginning of chaos and it became the dividing point for the country. Civilians and government was no longer apart of what would become a legendary war, this was survival of the fittest. With creatures made in a lab versus creatures bred to perfection through centuries, it was this battle that begun a war of genetics. It was a battle of power, of life, of death, but most of all... The right to live.  
  
Servatis a Periculum, Servatis a Maleficum, Servatis a Periculum, Servatis a Maleficum 


End file.
